Several forms of electronic communication have arisen to satisfy the need for direct and indirect communications. As communication methods have evolved, so have the ways in which information may be acquired. In the modern scenario, there is an inherent need for the organization to provide information requested by its employees via direct electronic communication. The number of employees requesting information is usually much larger as compared to the number of management personnel equipped to provide the requested information and the companies are, thus, at a disadvantage in their ability to provide information to their employees.
There is, therefore, felt a need for a system of direct electronic communication that enables organizations to provide information requested by individual employees, identify resources within the organization capable of providing the requested information, and route queries to the best available resource.